The Tribute
by My Host
Summary: Two armed students enter in Westfield High as a form of tribute to the tragedy of 17 years ago. Violet is inside the school.
1. Chapter 1

**Tate's POV**

It is a normal day in the murder house. Violet is at school and I'm waiting her to come back. I'm in the basement thinking about poems to her. I was planning something special. And she would love it.

''Tate?'' I heard Hayden calling me. She never calls me by my name. It is always psycho, weird, crazy kid. but never my name. ''Tate? Tate? Where are you?''

''I'm here'' She walked towards me and then stopped. I saw the pain in her eyes, and that was not common.

''Tate. I-'' But the words didn't come out.

''What Hayden?'' I asked and now there was a little emotion in my voice. Something was wrong. I could feel it.

'' I think there's something you would like to see.'' But I didn't move. '' Please just come. Believe me.''

I stood up and followed her. We went upstairs and stopped in the living room in front of the TV. I looked to Hayden and she pointed to the TV and said. ''Look''

When I turned to see. The television was on a news channel and there was a headline.

**Westifield High: Two armed students enter school as a form of tribute to the tragedy of 17 years ago.**

**The police are trying to control the situation.**

Oh no. Please no. This wasn't happening. Violet is there. She needs to get out. Now. Shit! I can't leave this house. If I could I would be there in 5 minutes.

I sat on the couch and saw some kids running out of the school. None of them was Violet.

'' When did this start?'' I asked Hayden

''About 5 minutes ago. They said that someone called 911, and they were there in a minute. You know, they can't miss a story like this.''

The woman on the Tv started to talk.

'' We got one of the calls to 911. Apparently, this was the second call from inside the school and was also the longest.''

And with that they put the record.

_911 operator: Jennifer Jones 911_

_Violet: Yes, I'm on Westifield High School and there are two freaky guys shooting everyone they see._

_911 operator: Westifield High School?_

_Violet: Yes, yes, can you send the police here please?_

_*shots*_

_*Scream*_

_Violet: Omg, please fast they are outside the door._

_911 operator: Miss calm down._

_Violet: I can't calm down. They are behind the door_

_911 operator: What's your name?_

_Violet: I'm Violet Harmon_

_911 operator: Miss, is there anybody hurt?_

_Violet: Yes, and my friend is dead._

_*sobs*_

_911 operator: Do you know the students that are shooting?_

_Violet: I have no idea._

_911operator: Okay, where are you?_

_Violet: I am in the amphitheater._

_911 operator: Stay in the ground. There is anybody with you?_

_Violet: Yes, 12 people._

_*shots*_

_Violet: Oh please they are gonna kill us all_

_*closer shots*_

_Violet: They are forcing the door. Oh no_

_*shots*_

_*Screams*_

_Shooter 1: So there are you._

_*shots*_

_*steps*_

_911 operator: Miss? Miss are you here?_

_Shooter 2: Some of them run away, let's find them_

_End of the call._

Violet! I need to know if Violet was okay. I was desperate but I could do was wait for good news.


	2. Chapter 2

**Violet's POV**

They were shooting everyone. After the amphitheater I ran to the library. There was no way out. That's it I'm going to die here, just like those kids that Tate killed. Tate. Does he know what is going on here? Maybe yes, maybe no. But I missed him, I wanted him to hold me and tell me that everything is gonna be alright. I couldn't believe that I would never kiss him again, never hug him again. No, I need to be strong now; I need to find a way out.

There were 4 friends with me, but 2 of them ran away. I heard the door of the librarian opening.

''Come out, come out wherever you are.'' One of the shooters said.

''Stop being stupid. Look under the tables.''

They started to search. The taller man found a girl under the table.

''No. Please.'' She said. She was shot in the head and died.

They killed five more people before stopping in front of the table where I was hiding. They pushed the table aside and looked directly into my eyes. I was crying. I didn't know what to think anymore. I just wanted to get out of here. I wanted Tate, my mom, my dad. I wanted to be home.

''Hello pretty'' He pointed the gun to me.

''Please, don't do this. I beg you.'' I said.

''Give me a good reason.'' He said.

''Because killing me won't make you feel better and won't send me to a better place if is that what you are thinking.''

''This reason is not good enough.'' He pointed the gun to my head. That is it, the end of everything.

''Wait. I have a plan.'' Said the other shooter.

''No, come on let me kill her.'' The other said.

''Not yet. You, stand up.'' But I was in shock. ''Stand up!'' He yelled. And this time I stood up.

''What are you thinking, dude?'' The taller shooter said.

''We will go out and we need a hostage.'' He pointed at me. ''You. But you do not have any scratches. That way they will think we're too nice.'' He pointed the gun to me and shot in my right leg. I fell on the ground. Shit! It hurts. It burns and I started to cry.

''Stop being a little girl, you are lucky it wasn't your head.'' He said.

''Let's go. I think we made it. We finished here. Tate Langdon would be very proud of us.''

_No he wouldn't_. I thought. The taller one looked at me.

''Darling, the thing is, there is no way out. You are gonna die.'' He didn't need to tell me this. I already knew it.

And with that we went out of the library. There were bodies everywhere. I knew most of them.

One of the shooters started to whistle Twisted Nerve. This was so Tate.

I was having a lot of difficult to walk. One of the guys helped me but he had a gun in my head so I was not cool with it. We walked out of the doors and there are a lot of cops, doctors, kids, and the media.

I saw my mom and my dad in the middle of the crowd. I gave them my ''I am so sorry'' look. I was in front of one of the shooters and he had the gun in my head.

The cops were trying to negotiate with the shooters but I knew it was in vain. All needed to do now, was to wait my certain death.


	3. Chapter 3

**Violet POV**

The gun pointed to my head wasn't helping me. I couldn't think straight. I looked at the crowd there was 10 meters distant. I recognized a lot of people there, some of them were crying. I was sure that it was not for me, it was just because they were scared.

I looked at the sky. _So that is it. In the end everyone dies alone._ There was nothing funny about die. You lose everything. You lose your eternity. You lose the ones you love the most. You start to think that in some minutes you will be dead, lying on the cold floor.

Then I thought. In a few days will be Halloween. Tate and I had agreed that we would go to our beach. Well, at least now he could go to my funeral and say goodbye, something that I will never have the chance to do. Oh gosh, how I would miss Tate. His smile, his laugh, everything. It would be all gone.

I was crying. It shouldn't end like this. This isn't fair. Maybe this was what was going in the mind of the kids that Tate killed, but anyway, life is not fair, so why should death be?

''Scared?'' One of the shooters asked me. I couldn't find my voice. I didn't have an answer for that. ''We are doing a fav-'' He started to talk but there was a loud noise of a shot and he fell to the ground dead.

''You idiots.'' The other shooter yelled to the cups and pointed the gun to my other leg and shot. I screamed. This one hurt more than the first.

I didn't fall to the ground. The guy held me and kept the gun on my head.

''I'm sorry lady. Last words?''

''This is all bullshit'' I finally said, this was all that my troubled mind could think. Then I heard a loud noise and everything went black.


End file.
